Heritage
by R9-regrin9
Summary: Ever wonder who Link's parents were?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

There is a land not so very far away. It is filled with anger, distrust and violence. The people, the Fregans, a once noble and fair race has all but vanished - replaced by greedy descendants of that fine race. Were it not for this fact, I'd say we kill them all. But as it stands, out of respect for the families I once knew, I cannot kill those who are from lines that I once had connections to. They have lost all of their honour and now fight for obtuse reasons beyond imagination. I am of the Aeteritians. A people who are reborn with our past memories alive within our minds for eternity, thus I have lived many lives, all of which have taught me something new – often of great importance. But there was on one occasion an unexplainable enigma to catch my attention. A lady of great beauty.  
It was she who came from that distant land. Wary of me from the beginning, she did not trust me until we were wed and I had thoroughly professed my love for her - and it was only then that she did relent to give voice to her true thoughts.  
For years we lived in happiness in that dangerous land. Always was there love, but there were no children, much to the chagrin of my wife and me. There was nothing more than we wanted. Then, five years after our marriage. Rhea was blessed with being pregnant. Finally we were going to have a child.  
Like I said before, however, the land we lived in was a dangerous one and it took what it wanted from whomever. What it took this time was my life; stabbed in the back for naught but a few coins that were hidden in the cupboard. It was with my dying breath that I sent Rhea to a distant land where magic still existed. To a place where many peoples lived in harmony and peace – it was the only place in all the worlds that I'd found to be of such. I sent her and our unborn child to Hyrule.  
I, Pelius, would come back reborn. I would see my child.

Twenty years later

He would be described as a foreigner to many; he has no apparent home. His accent strange, his features even more so – exotic one may say. But it is not his looks that make stand out the way he does. No, rather his aura. Confidence radiates from him. He is afraid of nothing.  
Pelius watched the young man look over the finely crafted weapons sitting on the table. Fingering the edges of blades and checking for the balance of each, the young man could certainly be assumed to be a master of the killing arts.  
Smiling, Pelius grabbed hold of his pint of beer and swaggered over to the weapons shack. He'd been reborn and life had been difficult. As soon as his age had not prevented him to move on, he'd left his home in search of his previous life's child. Hyrule had revealed nothing, his wife seemed to have never made it – there was no sign of her. Pelius needed aid to search the lands for his child. It would be strange, they would be nearly the same age.  
"Are your skills for sale?"  
The young man looked up and placed the weapon he'd been holding gently back on the table. "I work for none other than myself."  
Pelius frowned, "Pity. A man of such obvious talent should have someone to fight for."  
The young man burst into laughter, "A man of my talent? You've never seen me fight and we've never met before this time."  
Sipping on his ale, Pelius chuckled but shook his head nonetheless, "I would be in disagreement still. You have an eye for a well made weapon." Nodding towards the sword the man had just been holding, Pelius picked it up, "This blade here has good balance and weight. See how finely it has been wrought? And surely the blade itself has been hammered and folded twenty times."  
The young man bowed his head in agreement. "Your skill must be worthy as well."  
Smirking, Pelius replied, "I am well known for my sword arm."  
"As am I."  
Raising a brow, Pelius challenged, "Perhaps we can test these weapons out…as well as our skill against one another."  
Interest flashed in the young man's eyes and he matched Pelius's grin with one of his own. "An excellent thought. Latro!"  
A muscular man stepped from the back of the shop. From the size of his arms and chest, Pelius assumed him to be the blacksmith. A black leather apron was tied around his waist and a heavy hammer in one hand.  
"Yes Master Link?"  
"Two swords for us to practice with."  
Latro reached under the table and withdrew two battered but well made swords. Pulling them out their sheaths he handed them over to the two young men. "This isn't over that young lady is it Link?"  
Link again that hearty laugh, "No. I've but known this man for ten minutes and already I've issued a challenge to try him out."  
Latro eyed Pelius and smiled, "This will be one contest I won't miss – you look well matched."  
Grinning, Link pulled off his hat and pushed back his shaggy hair revealing his pointy ears. A whisper of something ran down Pelius's back, but he quickly dismissed the odd feeling, well aware that many people had ears of such.  
"Wait, you'll be wearing these before there is any hacking to be done." Latro tossed two hardened leather armor chest plates. "And these." More equipment came flying at the two men.  
Link rolled his eyes and resignedly put on the cumbersome armor.  
Pelius watched Link with an experienced eye. He was muscular and lithe, this would prove to be a very interesting match indeed. He was looking forward to it. Apparently so was a large of spectators.  
Entering the roped off area, Pelius watched as Link performed for the watching crowd. Swinging his sword in great arcs and rotations, he posed as a threatening figure – smiling to himself, Pelius thought, 'We'll just see how threatening…'  
Latro's booming voice thundering over the head of the crowd, "A test of skill between these two – any wagers will be made now before they begin!" Mounting cheers rose to above the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.  
Pelius felt aghast and he rushed forward to pull on Latro's arm for the hulking man's attention, "I do not fight for others to bet on. I merely wanted to test my skill against another."  
Link stepped over, his fair good looks had surely brought out all the ladies around watching, there couldn't be any other reason for their presence. Narrowing his eyes, Link questioned, "Are you backing out? Are you, perhaps, afraid?"  
The first thing that must be known about Pelius, is that he has never backed away from a fight. "Of course not. I never finished what I was saying. I was going to add that we should make our own wagers before they make theirs."  
A skeptical brow rose, "You have nothing that I want."  
"But you have something that I want." In answer to Link's questioning gaze, he continued, "I am searching for someone. I would have your help if I beat you."  
Pity was clearly written on Link's face. "This someone, if you are searching for them in this land, will most likely be gone. For those who disappear rarely ever show up again, but you have yourself a bet." Holding out his hand, Pelius accepted it and shook it. Then backing away from one another, they dropped into a stance that would only be familiar to a swords master. Latro gasped – they were indeed well matched.  
Bowing respectfully, they began circling one another, eyeing one another for a mistake in footing. It was a beautiful yet deadly dance. A parry, a strike, a block – feigning a swing at the head, Pelius pulled back and twirled around making a strike for the legs. Link saw through it and immediately blocked it, coming back with a series of quick hits at various angles.  
Stumbling back Pelius effectively blocked all but the last and it bit into his shoulder painfully. Grimacing at the pain, Pelius rubbed the spot – his hand came away bloody.  
"Oh three Goddess' above! Do you want to stop?" The concern was genuine.  
Pelius rotated his shoulder, "Let's see how much farther I can go – but I'll give you this, I've never been struck. My sword arm nonetheless." Pelius flipped his blade to his left hand. At Link's surprised look, Pelius smirked, "I've trained both sides."  
"As have I."  
"Excellent."  
And so it was. Latro, nor any of the onlookers had ever seen such skill. The fight lasted a good half hour before Pelius's wound began taking effect. The loss of blood was beginning to go to his head, Link took notice straight away. "You're weakening."  
Shaking his head dazedly, Pelius swung his sword again, "Nonsense – you're just looking for an excuse to stop."  
Link's face turned fierce, "Don't be an idiot."  
"I'm not."  
"Then quit acting the part."  
Pelius again struck wildly. Maybe he was weakening, his vision certainly wasn't as clear as it should be. He snorted, his life's memories covered centuries, surely he should be able to beat this young man. Not only that – why on earth was he acting so childishly?  
"Forfeit."  
"No."  
Link dropped his sword just as Pelius swung his own. Ducking beneath the arc of death, he kicked out Pelius's legs, knocking him to the ground. Then grabbing hold of his left wrist he twisted it till Pelius dropped his weapon.  
Gasping for breath, Pelius sagged to the ground, "You were playing with me the whole time?"  
Link looked down into this stranger's face and nodded.  
Pelius's grin grew, "Good. Next time I won't have to hold back." Then he promptly slumped over in a dead faint.  
Pelius groaned, rolled over and promptly gagged – relieving himself of the contents of his stomach. He was lying on a pallet placed in some dim room. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting, Pelius glanced warily around him. His surroundings were strange – he'd never been here before.

"Ah, good. You're awake."  
Pelius just groaned, despite his centuries of living under his belt, his young mind of this body still was shocked at the fact that he'd been beaten. "I can't believe you beat me."  
Link permitted a small grin to cross his face. "I've lost to no one."  
"Of course. Let me introduce myself. I'm Pelius."  
"Link."  
Chuckling slowly, Pelius sighed, "Since I lost – is there anything you'd like of me?"  
Shrugging, Link sat down on a wicker chair, "There is something."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Perlius rubbed his shoulder where a thick bandage had been pressed. "There is always something that one wants. Let us just pray that I am able to give it to you." He twisted around to look at the cut. Neat stitches clearly marked the wound. Grunting his approval he once again faced Link to watch the man's face.  
Link nodded his assent. "The village doctor," he explained absently. Rubbing his hands together he sighed then finally said, "You asked me before I fought you whether I sold my skills."  
Blinking, Pelius nodded, "Aye."  
"You also said you were searching for someone."  
Again, a similar response was issued from Pelius.  
"If you told me whom you were looking for, I would sell you my sword arm. I've never fought for anyone other than myself and for various reasons pertaining to subjects I'd rather not speak of, but I'm willing to aid you. It's time for me to move on."  
The offer surprised Pelius immensely, after fighting the young man, what he had to offer him would seem very little indeed. He must be expecting some large sum. "I have little to pay you with and after seeing you fight I'm surprised at your proposal. I, myself, am considered fair with the sword, but two fighters are always better than one. I must add, that I've never seen such skill in one of your age."  
Link scoffed, "My age? You can't be much older than myself."  
Pelius's grin grew, "You'd be surprised."  
Link stood and walked over to the window and stared out it. Pelius noted that his muscles were tense and he was restless despite how calm he appeared on the outside. His muscular frame was lithe and athletic. "Will you aid me?"  
Steel blue eyes turned onto him, they reminded Pelius greatly of his Rhea's, his wife's. "Will you tell me who you're searching for?"  
Unsettling those eyes were and Pelius had to look away. "My child."  
A brow lifted in question, and Link reinforced his unsaid inquiry by seating himself before Pelius once again.  
"I know not the gender, the name nor whether the child lives or not. I haven't the slightest clue about it." Tears sprang to Pelius's eyes and he had to dash them away quickly. His young male's instincts surfacing again, that was the problem with having a body so young. His mind was old, but he was young in body.  
"A child."  
Pelius dipped his head.  
Disgust tinted Link's voice, "Was this an unexpected surprised from a village whore?" He stood and backed away towards the door, "Because if it is, I will have you know now that I have no respect for such of your kind. I've seen too many girls walk that road – too poor to feed themselves."  
Pelius's ire rose, who was this brash young man to take and understand him to be such a rover? He bit out angrily, "My wife took our child to Hyrule for safety reasons. The people of Trinacria, the Fregans, destroyed our house, our home, our city. It was the least I could do to send her here."  
Link was pacing the room; obviously was trying to digest this information. Pelius was about to say more, but Link held his hand up silencing him. Pushing his hair out his eyes, Link finally returned to slump down into his seat on the chair. "This works out almost too well. I am, in turn, in search for family."  
"We find my child, we find your family. On my word, I'll stay with you to the end." Pelius leaned forward holding out his hand.  
Eyeing the outstretched hand warily, Link slowly reached for it and gripped it in a solid shake. "To strangers finding friendship. And I apologize for my reaction to your child – I only assumed the worst."  
"Accepted."  
Leaning back, Link grinned mischievously, "Well, guess we can get better acquainted before we head off considering you're going to be in bed for the day."  
Pelius growled, but returned the grin – tolerating the taunt, knowing he'd even it out later, "We'll be going once I've gained my feet, and I intend to make that now."  
  
Pelius hefted a sizeable bag onto his shoulders. Taking the pain of his wound in stride, he took the initiative and stepped out of the small quarters that had served Link. Hyrule, it was unquestionably a land of great wealth. Pelius had heard years ago that the land had been badly troubled with matters of rulers, but obviously that had been a rumor. The town was thriving, merchants fat and happy. A definite sign of wealth.  
Link came beside him to watch over the town's square. "I won't be coming back here, I've left a note with the keeper."  
"Never?" Pelius's eyes roamed over the heads below, "It's a happy land, the way I see it."  
"Happy for reasons many do not even realize." There was bitterness in his voice. "They are free from what they will never even know. There are so few that know of the truth of this land, know the secrets...the truth. It most likely will never be found, for a lot of it technically never happened." He slammed a fist on the railing, then dropped his hand to his side. His face was covered the thinly veiled anger with remorse, "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."  
Pelius didn't say a word. He wouldn't have known what to say. They were, after all, still strangers. Shrugging his bag into a more comfortable position on his back, Pelius walked down towards the stairs that would lead them into the mayhem below. A few seconds later, he could hear Link's footsteps fall in behind.  
Meandering through the crowds of the market, Pelius felt a sense of longing come over him. In all his lives, this one had been his most disastrous. Since the day he'd been brought into the world, his mind had been on what his child looked like. It had been a very long time since he'd really looked at anything than a face that may trigger something in his mind. Hyrule was a beautiful land, the town growing by large increments, the ruler fair, the people living in harmony with the different races of the land.  
He sighed and looked beyond the city walls. Would he ever find his child? There was only one way to find out. He marched towards the large draw bridge that now separated the richer part of town from the poorer sections (not to say they were that poor). A hand fell on his shoulder and he winced at the flaring pain. Whirling around, he had his tormentor by the throat in a second.  
A cocky grin spread across Link's face, "You're high-strung, aren't you?"  
Blushing furiously, Pelius released Link's neck.  
Link rubbed his neck and nodded towards a side street. "You'll need a horse if we're to trek these lands – it will cut down on time considerably. Although as a child I ran them freely."  
Still red in the face, Pelius followed Link's trail through the crowded streets. The ringing of a blacksmith directed them to a small thatch-roofed building. A beefy man, covered in sweat and grime, hammered a piece of red hot metal into the form of a horse shoe. It was Latro. Glancing up, the man set his tools aside and put the shoe back into the furnace. "Already for another fight?"  
Pelius shook his head.  
Latro laughed, "Ah, here for the horse flesh then. I'll get my brother."  
Link had gone over to inspect the horses present. None of them were outstanding, but all were of sturdy leg and muscle, and of good health of keeping. Looking to where Latro had just left. "Latro and Redus. Brothers and a smart set too. One works the horse ranch, while the other is blacksmith and weapons maker." He grinned and tapped his head.  
"Are you ready to sell that fine horse of yours Link?"  
Laughing heartily, Link shook his head and turned back to eyeing the horses stabled. Motioning towards Pelius, he said, "My friend is in need of a horse."  
A frown dove into the man's face, "If you're looking for anything as fine as Epona, you know I don't have anything that fine kept here. You'll have to go to the ranch. Malon is there." His frown deepened and he waved a thick finger under Link's nose, "But they go to no one that won't take care of them."  
Link rolled his eyes for Pelius's benefit, "Yes, I know." He patted a bay horse on the back and explained to Pelius, a large grin splitting his face. "Redus's horses are probably more precious than his own newborn girl."  
Redus blushed and muttered, "That's not true." When he heard his brother laughing in the back room, he added, "Don't let my wife hear you say that Link, she'll whip you're hide for good."  
That had Link snapping his jaw shut, "Of course. Malon and Cora are the dearest things to you."  
"They are."  
Latro came forward and slapped his brother on the back, "Redus, you old fool. You fall for that every time, giving Link the biggest laugh of all at the end of it all. We all know you're heart is true..." he snickered and then added, "We just don't know whether it sits with your horses or your family."  
Throwing up his hands, Redus huffed and stormed to the back room again, only to come back moments later with a gurgling baby in his arms. His glowing face was sign enough of where his heart lay. "Better get ready you two. Malon is here."  
Link's face turned bland as he turned to the woman who'd stepped forward. "Malon. Good to see you again."  
She dipped her head in acknowledgement, "Link."  
Pelius, who'd been blithely ignored pushed past Link and held out his hand, "Pelius, ma'am."  
Ignoring the hand, she turned away and took her daughter into her arms. "I'm assuming you're here for a horse. How much money do you have?"  
Shocked at the direct question, Pelius, stuttered, "I should think that that was none of your business, but I would think that it is enough to suffice."  
Her eyes sharp, they kept darting to where Link stood stiffly, "How good a quality of horse are you looking for?"  
Opening his mouth to answer, Link answered from behind, "The best you've got."  
Malon's mouth twisted into a small grimace of distaste, but she snapped back, "Was I talking to you?!"  
Shrinking back slightly, Pelius tensed – the animosity these two shared for one another was so thick one could feel the waves emanating from them. "Yes. The best. We've a lot of distance to cover."  
Gaze settling back on Pelius, Malon did little to hide her disgust, "I have a few horses that may be sufficient for your needs. I'll have Redus go back to the ranch with you." Then with a look of contempt at Link, she flounced back inside the building where the brothers were talking quietly.  
Redus appeared moments later, "Malon intends to see what's for sale in the markets today. Come on."  
Leading them on a wild course through the teeming streets, Redus steadily pushed his way towards the wooden drawbridge. The constant shouts and callings were beginning to take their toll on Pelius – his head was pounding to an unheard rhythm. "Where is your ranch situated?" he shouted over the din.  
Redus pointed beyond the drawbridge to a massive structure set upon a hill. Smoke was rising from one of the rooftops and Pelius commented on it.  
"Magirus, our cook, is probably burning some confection of sorts."  
The construction was impressive. It was surrounded by small houses and buildings selling unnamable wares. High walls surrounded what obviously lay within the holding – fields. It was a fortress.  
Wending their way through the streets and ally's, the crowds eventually thinned till there were hardly more than a dozen people to be seen at a time. A few men recognizing Redus would wave now and then, but other than that, the walk was uneventful.  
Coming to a set of thick wooden doors, Redus pulled out a large key and unlocked the smaller door inset of the larger ones. He explained to Pelius, "In the past few years, horse thieves took advantage of our open gates and walked in – taking with them when they left some of the best horse flesh to grace Lon Lon Ranch." He shook his head sadly and then held the door open for Link and Pelius to enter through.  
Link nodded sadly, Epona's sire had been one of the horses taken.  
Pelius sniffed the air, "Does Magirus usually burn her meals?"  
A frown crossed Redus's craggy face, "Nothing so bad that we can't eat, but..."  
Cries of alarm and distress were already drifting to their ears.  
"...fire..."  
"Fire..."  
"FIRE!..." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Oh my god," the thought was on the tip of their tongues. Link broke into a run, heading towards the inner gates to aid in whatever way he could. Redus and Pelius were on his heals in a second. People were already passing buckets of water filled at the well, but it was evident that the barn was lost. Flames were eating the dry wood up like it was nothing.

Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocked, Pelius tied it around his nose and mouth and dashed off to join the line of ranch workers. It would seem futile work, but it made a large impression on Redus and once the people stood back and watched the fire engulf the roof helplessly, he stepped over to a soaked and sooty Pelius.

"Thank you for your aid."

Pelius shrugged, watching the timber of the structure collapse in on itself. "It is what any decent man with any morals would do."

Redus nodded quietly. "The foreman of the ranch says that nothing was lost. It was only the extra bales of hay that were being stored there. We were hoping to sell them..." he shrugged, nothing more could be said, it was obvious. He coughed for a bit, his lungs fighting against the smoke filled air, "Not many people from the city would bother themselves with something like this."

Turning to face Redus, Pelius frowned and demanded, "What man would you take me for? I am not from the city. I am not from here. I am here on business that is and will be my own."

The fierceness in his voice startled Redus, and he quickly pardoned himself. "I just thought with all the money you have that you'd be from the city."

Relaxing somewhat, Pelius sighed, "It doesn't matter, just why I'm here." He paused, then added, "Is now a bad time to ask about your stock?"

Redus grimaced at the destruction before him, it was a mess, but at least nothing had been lost. He motioned to one of the newly built stables, "Come on." Seeing Pelius's searching gaze, he said, "Link will know where to find us."

Redus watched Pelius from a bench set along the middle of the large building. Fifty horses were stabled in it at the moment, and there were still two more stables to inspect. Rubbing oil diligently into one of his leather saddles, Redus would comment now and then on a particular horse that Pelius was looking at. "That one there, she's a bit of a frisky one, likes to test you out first to see if you're a worthy rider or not."

Pelius laughed and rubbed the mare on the nose, "She certainly is a beauty."

"That she is."

The door at the end suddenly banged open and Link strode in, coughing slightly from the lingering smoke outside. Shoving the door closed behind him he swept off his hat and began to beat the dust and dirt from it. "Thought I'd find you two in here." He looked to where Pelius stood with the mare, "Is that the one then?"

Petting the horse again, Pelius cocked his head to the side to look the animal in the eye, "What do you think? Am I up to your standards?" As if understanding, the mare nickered and gently nipped at Pelius's hand. Looking up, Pelius beamed, "Well, I guess that says it. She's the one."

Redus smiled fondly at the horse, "Sonipses. But we've all called her Soni since she was a filly. I don't think you could ask for a better horse. Once she finds you well enough to her liking, she'll protect you." He chuckled, "She takes the likes of watchdog."

Pulling a currying brush from a shelf filled with an array of brushes, Pelius began stroking Soni's black flanks. Her muscles were firm and strong. Her bones straight and sturdy. He rested his hand on her neck and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her ears pricked up and she stopped munching on the handful of oats Pelius had given her.

Then to the shock and surprise of both Link and Redus, Soni deftly bit the looped rope and pulled it off the peg and walked out of her stall. Grinning, Pelius followed behind her.

Setting the saddle and cloth aside, Redus jumped to his feet. "Now hang on, Pelius. What the heck did you tell that horse?"

Still grinning with obvious pleasure, Pelius shrugged, "Just told her that if she were to be my horse, she had to live up to my standards. I told her that I didn't want a stupid horse and that I wouldn't take a horse that couldn't think for itself."

Link broke into gales of laughter, thoroughly enjoying the perplexed look on Redus's face. He slapped his thigh and doubled over at a weak attempt to quell his laughter. Redus sent him a chilling look which quickly dissipated into a wide spread grin. Soon the two were holding their aching sides, Link gasped out, "A horse whisperer! A real horse whisperer!"

Pelius straightened his back and gave his most dignified look and behind him, Soni looked just as noble. Finally, when the laughter died down, Pelius asked, "And what is so amusing about that?"

Link giggled, coughed in attempt to hide his mirth, "Oh nothing."

Redus came over and draped an arm across Pelius's shoulders, "My friend, you'd have to understand that Soni has never done anything anyone has ever told her. She hasn't been well trained, it's hard to find a horseman who can keep his seat. Link, in fact, is the one who's done most of her training. But even then, she doesn't like to keep him comfortable. Gives him an awful ride, but we've all seen her run. Gait is as smooth as butter, but don't take my word for it – go give her a try." Pelius nodded and leapt up onto Soni's back – no saddle.

Link and Redus followed the two out of the stable, absolutely certain that they'd be in for quite a show.

Entering the fenced off area, Pelius was content to just sit astride Soni. She was a proud horse and held her head high, expecting a crowd it seemed. He let her mane sift through his fingers until he felt the need to feel the speed she had. Holding tight to her, he nudged her first into a trot, then a canter and finally into an outright gallop. Redus had been right, her gait was smooth, no jarring – it was a perfect feeling of balance and flying. He let out a whoop of excitement and Soni tossed her head and put on a bout of speed.

If Redus's mouth were more flexible, it surely would have dropped to the ground. "My God, he really is a horse whisperer. There's no other explanation."

Link nodded, appreciating the grace Pelius had upon Soni. "I'm seriously impressed."

Redus's mouth quirked, "Sure you are. If any people see him, they'll think that you've got no talent compared to Pelius. He's a horse god! Look at him!"

Grimacing, Link mockingly whined, "Oh no! Not my precious reputation!" Then seriously, "These people hold me only in their visage as a person who's out of the ordinary. They have no idea."

Glancing over to Link, Redus realized that Link was quite solemn about what he'd spoken of, but Redus decided it best be left untouched. Link didn't look like he was in a mood to share his inner thoughts.

Pelius let Soni out a full sprint straight for Redus and Link. Of course, neither of the men flinched, fully knowing that Pelius would draw Soni back at the last second. Instead, he kept the Soni at a sprint and leapt of her back to land in a crouch before Link and Redus.

Link lifted a brow and commented sarcastically, "Trying to fly now, are we?"

Looking to Redus, he announced, "I'll take her. How much?"

"Two hundred thousand rupees."

"A fair price for such a sound beast." He untied his money pouch and felt the weight of it. "I think you'll find a little over you're asking sum. Keep the extra, it'll help with the rebuilding of your barn."

Redus took the proffered money and bowed slightly – a great sign of respect. "You are a great man, I hope that you find what you are searching for."

Nothing more was said, Pelius led Soni away towards the gates that would be the end to the beautiful peacefulness that was in this city. He stopped only a moment to look over his shoulder to where Link was having a heavy conversation with Redus. He could hear only snatches and they were only words in the wind – nothing could be deciphered from them.

When Link loped over to Pelius, Pelius could see that his face was red with withheld anger. Hefting his pack on his back, he muttered, "Redus will regret that." Pelius wisely refrained from asking.

A few minutes later brought them to the gates. A few people were still watching over the dying embers of the burned barn, the rest had gone to clean up. Link was still scowling, but Pelius asked, "Are you needing Epona, your horse?"

Link's face brightened considerably and he snapped his fingers, "Epona! How could I forget?"

Pelius kindly curbed the urge to roll his eyes.

Link brought his hand to his mouth and whistled shrilly, a three note ditty – a warming tune, reminding Pelius greatly of sunshine and open fields. A heavy cantering erupted from no where, from around a stable Epona galloped. A magnificent beast – it was rumored among the city dwellers that there was no horse as fine. Pelius would have believed it.

Beneath him, Soni nickered softly and pawed the ground, he couldn't quite tell if his horse was happy to see Epona or not.

Link swung himself on the back of Epona, it was only then that his scowl disappeared to be replaced by a look of pure happiness. Pelius smiled to himself and coaxed Soni through the gates, Link was a person very similar to himself. Happiness was found on the back of a horse.

Cantering over the freshly cut fields of grain and hay, Pelius took the time to enjoy the fresh air and openness around him. The city had its benefits, but it was nothing to this.

Link, noting the peaceful expression on Pelius's face, smirked and released his reins to wave his arms in a sweep, "Welcome, to the real Hyrule." His gaze swept over the terrain surrounding them and a saddened expression crossed his handsome features. "I've been all over Hyrule and probably know it like the back of my hand. Wherever you want to go, I can take you."

Pelius pulled up Soni and turned a full circle; forest, mountains, desert and water. Where could have Rhea gone? Where would she have hidden? He didn't think she'd stay in the city, hence the reason why'd he'd spent so little time there.

Hesitantly, he asked Link, "If you were someone being chased and in constant danger, where would you hide if you came to this land?" Although, Pelius kept his eyes diverted from Link, he could still fell the man's questioning gaze fall upon him.

A minute went by and it was only when Link looked away that he finally answered, his voice was still full of questions, "If I was in danger? I'd fight them."

Pelius frowned and snarled, "You know what I mean. If you were unable to fight, where would you hide?"

"Depends. On what that person was most familiar and comfortable with." Link tugged his hat off and pushed hair off of his face, "This land once saw much death and destruction, though you'd never guess it by the way it looks now. Depends on when this person came. She could have come during a very bad time, when things were not as they should be, and if that were the case, she could very well be lost to Time."

"I never said she was a she."

Link shrugged casually, belying how perceptive he was, "A somebody who can't fight for themselves, a somebody who you're looking for. You said yourself you don't know the child's age, sex or appearance, so it's obvious that this would be the mother to that child you spoke of."

Pelius didn't answer or confirm any of what Link had said, but it was mutually understood that what he had said was the truth. Rather gruffly, Pelius pulled Soni into a fast canter towards a copse of trees just bordering the Kokiri woods. Link watched him go, well aware that he'd touched on something that had been long kept secret.

Instead of following Pelius immediately, Link guided Epona through the trees bordering Kokiri forest. The wood had changed drastically since he'd last been here. The edges of it seemed to be creeping in on the fields; and somehow it seemed more wild that when he'd lived there so long ago. Link peered into the darkness of the thick wood and frowned, something didn't seem right. There was something missing, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Nudging Epona onwards, Link shook the feeling off and continued on his way. Knowing that at some point some sort of game would be startled out of its hiding place, he pulled his bow from across his shoulders, strung it and then notched a finely fletched arrow. And sure enough, Epona's plodding scared a rabbit out of the brush. Link took aim and released the arrow instinctively.

As the arrow flew straight and true, a dreadful sense of foreboding slid down Link's spine. He whipped around in his saddle before his arrow had even struck the rabbit. All that met his perplexed gaze was the darkened wood. Turning back to his kill, Link slid off of Epona and went to retrieve 'dinner'.

"I had wondered where you'd gone off to."

Link held up the rabbit silently.

Pelius nodded, "Good thought."

Silence reigned for a good portion of the time spent roasting the rabbit over the glowing flames; flames which seemed to be the only thing that held the unearthly darkness of the Kokiri woods at bay. Even the tempting smells from the juices dripping from the spit couldn't distract Link.

"Ease up. You're making me tense." Pelius said, more out of jest than anything, but it was obvious that as soon as the words had left his mouth that Link was seriously concerned about something.

"You should be."

"You said yourself that there is nothing here to fear. Somebody told me in town the other day that all the evil had been vanquished from here years ago." Pelius crossed his arms across his chest and stared moodily into the flames well aware of the danger. He only hoped that the evil he'd heard about had been defeated before Rhea had come here.

Link muttered and turned the rabbit on the spit.

Staring out at the fields, Link couldn't help but remember spending nights similar to this one half awake so he could hear any creature creep up on him. It seemed a lifetime ago. And it might as well have been. He could still hear the bone chilling sound of the muted voices shrieking as his sword vanquished them to the earth once more. Even now, at times when he was alone on the Hyrule Fields, he could still imagine seeing their glowing eyes. He shuddered, no one would ever know of the dreams that haunt him. They would never know.

"Where did you go?"

Pelius's intense gaze made Link uncomfortable and he stared back out into the darkness. "What do you mean? I have been here all along with you." He checked the spit.

"No. You've been staring off into space for a long time now – you didn't even hear my last question."

"What was it?"

Pelius pulled a blanket out of his saddle pack and wrapped it around himself, guarding him from the chill emanating from the forest at his back, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. It's Time that's hiding it." But his anger was evident as he jerkily attended to ripping a leg off the rabbit to see how well it was done. "Time has taken so much from me."

"Time?"

"No one knows. It's best to keep it that way."

"I know."

Link didn't answer, Pelius's response was enough to think about – he knew about what? And even that thought was cut short, that ominous feeling he'd experienced before had returned.

Staring past Pelius's shoulder to the woods beyond, Link slowly reached for his sword. He kept his hand on the hilt, but left it hidden under the folds of his cape. "We've got company."

Pelius looked up from the piece of bread he'd pulled from the loaf they'd bought earlier and shrugged, "I know. It's been there all evening watching us." He opened his blanket to reveal two short swords tucked under his arms in specially designed sheaths.

Anger sparked in Link and his concentration broke, no wonder why he'd never sold his skills before, he wouldn't be able to handle the communicating thing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Again another shrug, "I don't know."

"I know!" Link shouted back.

Frowning, Pelius felt his own anger kindling and bursting into flame, "Don't take that tone with me young man!"

Link snorted and stood, the creature in the woods completely forgotten at the moment. "Young man?! You dare call me that, when you can't be much older yourself?"

Pelius threw back his blanket and stood as well, "We've been through this before – you have no idea how old I am!"

Falling into a fighting stance, Link challenged, "Come on, let's finish what we started before old man!" Who was this insolent pup who dared to challenge him! Ha, he was old, sure, but only in mind and experience. And to think this _boy_ had defeated him! Not this time. He pulled his short swords from the casings.

Just as well that they both unsheathed their weapons, for at that moment the creature following them made its presence known. An eerie screech echoed across the fields and it attacked with a ferocity that neither Link nor Pelius had seen before.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Now look what you've done!"

"What I've done?!"

"Damn it, this is completely your fault!"

"My fault?!"

Link groped around in the dark searching for the tinder and flint that he had used earlier to light the fire. The beast, or whatever it'd been, had dashed through the fire and kicked it apart sending them into complete darkness.

Pelius stared blindly outwards, listening for any sounds of coming attack. It seemed that the creature had fled once it had realized how strong its foe was.

"You had to make it run through the fire."

Pelius was glad that Link couldn't see the annoyance in his eyes, because he was certain that if he did, Link would surely finish their earlier quarrel. He still couldn't believe that this was the man who'd beaten him. That thought brought on an unexpected jolt of pain. His wounded sword arm, blast it, it had opened, oozing out more blood than it had initially.

"Damn it, get the fire lit."

"I will as soon as I can find the flint and steel!"

Pelius shuffled over to where he'd last seen his pack and cursed the moon for not showing its face on this dark night. The stars were far from being enough light to filter through the canopy of trees overhead. Exploring his pack by touch, he located his tinder box and shuffled back to where Link was still searching for his.

Shoving the bits of twig and cooling embers back into place, he grabbed a handful of dry grass and made a nest for the sparks from his flint and steel. Only a few strikes was what it took to have the flames glowing brightly once more. Sitting back on his heals, Pelius looked over to where Link as sitting sullenly.

"Look, I apologize for that argument earlier, if we hadn't been fighting we would have been better prepared for that Belua." He shifted his frame into a more comfortable position and settled down.

"Belua," Link repeated softly, "You knew what it was."

Pelius's reply was even softer, so soft that Link barely caught the words as they drifted past his ear. "Yes."

Link kept his anger in check, well aware that it would lead to another argument. Instead, he bit out caustically, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no reason to. It came, we fought it, what else is there to it? Do you think I'm going to ask about every creature that comes across our path. This is a strange land to me, I won't know anything here. So something I know about shouldn't matter so much."

Grabbing a stick, Link gripped it between his hands. "That is not the point." The branch snapped - any way to vent anger. "The point is that you knew what that thing was. A thing that does not come from here, and I should know. I've been all over these lands. This is something that you've obviously seen before, one that undoubtedly comes from where you've been."

Fierce eyes glared at Pelius and he had a feeling that he was staring at someone he knew – those eyes were familiar somehow. Link continued, his teeth clenched in anger, "I've rid this land of terror and fear. I will not have it besieged again by a foreign force!"

Startled at the coldness of Link's voice, Pelius shifted his position to better see his companion. Although, Link appeared only to be in his early twenties, he suddenly appeared much older than that. His face hardened and showed that he'd seen things that no one had ever seen. "It is the king's job to keep this land safe. You are not the King's champion, else you'd be living in that fine palace, so why do you feel that it is your responsibility to protect?"

The notion seemed to shock Link, his body relaxed and his grip on his sword loosened and his face returned to what Pelius was accustomed to. Even the glint in his eyes faded till they were unfocused and staring off in the distance. Pelius waited for it to sink in further before he ended the conversation by rolling over and murmuring a quiet 'good night'.

Link stayed awake for much longer than Pelius realized, for hours he went over the idea that it was not his job to protect these people. But why did he feel so obliged to do so? Obviously, he was different, he was able to focus his strengths to overcome wrongs and evil. The Goddesses obviously favoured him. Despite what people told him, he knew he was much different than these people of Hyrule.

Was that why he had taken the task of protector of the land? A land that was not even his. Or was it? With the coming of that thought, came a tide of questions and speculations. Why did he fight? Why was he the _only one_ to fight? He'd bled for these people, he'd fought for these people, and he'd killed for these people to protect Hyrule. He was none of them, yet he was part of all of them. For this peaceful land he had fought, but this was not his land, was it? He had lived on these lands since the day he was born so why was he questioning whether this land was his or not? He had lived with all the races of Hyrule, seen through their eyes and spoken their tongues. People accepted him, but he had never fit in.

And that's why he fought, so that he could earn the respect from these peoples who lived so harmoniously in this beautiful land. He wanted to fit in and to do so he became an idol that was sure to be granted admiration. He just wanted to belong.

A lone tear fell from his eye and plummeted to the ground with all the importance of a king's death. Link never cried.

Pelius didn't have to ask about what was occupying Link or even if he'd gotten much sleep the next morning, it was obvious in the way he rode Epona; slouched over and unwary of his surroundings. Clearing his throat numerous times, Pelius attempted to jar Link out of his reverie.

They were heading deeper into the Kokiri forest and despite his skill with weapons and self-defense, Pelius had the feeling that it would not aid him against things that lurked behind the shadows of this wood.

The trail was overgrown and completely disappeared in some sections. It seemed that it was Epona who was leading the way rather than Link, which was entirely possible. Pelius thought it odd that in such times of peace in Hyrule that the trail would be so obscure. Surely traders would want to come and sell their wares to these peoples of the woods.

The tall trees seemed to loom over the travelers as they approached and watched their progress through the forest. Little light made it through the dense canopy and what sunshine that did lit only minimal areas.

Pelius took little comfort in the fact that Soni was calm and plodding along easily; not skittish at all, unlike her rider. Gripping the reins till his knuckles were white Pelius nudged Soni into a trot to catch up with Link.

"Link?"

That seemed to break his trance somewhat; he straightened then turned in his seat. "Pelius?"

"Who else?"

Grinning, Link looked forward again and answered, "I don't know, maybe my conscious?"

Pelius snorted at the humour, "Or maybe just voices in your head?"

When Link glanced back over his shoulder his grin had faded and the sadness was once again in place. "I had a fairy once, twice actually. Navi and Tael. They were always talking to me and giving me advice." He paused and then added, "Been a few years since I had a fairy now."

Pelius decided then and there that he hated the past that Link had immersed himself into. People who dwelled in the past should be buried with it. "Link, forget the past, this is not the first time you've been going back to reminisce it. As you say, it's forgotten you, so just drop the matter."

Link visibly shifted in his saddle to sit straighter, that action alone made Pelius smile, at least Link was going to show his anger, better that then him living in the past. "Now buck up, we've got company again. That Belua has been following us for the last hour, but our horses don't have the sense to fear it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"This _is_ sooner, sooner than later that is."

"Right," Link replied sarcastically. Then, "Why don't the horses fear it?"

"Pheromones."

"You mean it makes them like it?" Link grimaced. He'd had a good look of it the night before and wasn't eager to make another meeting with it. "Hope it doesn't work on me." Glancing at Pelius he asked, "It doesn't, does it?"

Pelius let a belly of a laugh out; the look on Link's face was comical to say the least, "Why? Can't imagine getting hooked up with the likes of it?"

Link grinned ruefully, "I couldn't get past all that hair. Shaggy beast."

"That it is."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Link's eyes sparkled with eagerness in the hunt. "You know the beast, so how do we hunt it?" He leaned over in his saddle and added conspiratorially, "This should be easy for us."

Pelius raised a brow and replied seriously with just the slightest hint of mirth, "Maybe for me, but not for you."

Link sat back and studied Pelius for a moment, hurt by the remark. "Oh, you're joking." Reaching up he tugged his green hat off and looked at it in his hands, "You know, in my life, no one has ever kidded around with me. They've always been truthful and straight to the point. But you..." Then taking his hat he whipped it at Pelius' shoulder, who laughingly ducked the assault.

"Believed that, did you?"

"It was very plausible."

"The Belua, is not difficult to kill. Like any beast, it'll go down with a strike in the right place." He tapped his heart, "This is no good. It has a heavy bone shield that protects it." He point to the jugular in his throat, "Now this, is the best strike. Liver is good. Either way, there isn't any real fast way to kill it, unless you can sever its head from the body. But even then, it has a thick scruff of fur there to pad any attack there."

Link's eyes twinkled as he slid off Epona, giving her a slap on the rump; she trotted further along the trail. He stared out into the dark forest, his head tilted to the side to hear something Pelius couldn't catch. Sliding down to the ground as well, Pelius watched his companion's muscular frame as he leapt through the underbrush and disappeared with the shadows.

"Great, my guide leaves me and not even his horse is here to help me," he muttered to himself. Taking Soni's reins into his hands, he led his horse further along the trail in hopes of find Epona. At least he could wait with the horse, although he mentally grimaced at the picture he'd present. He was a fighter, not a sitter, so how come this young man had beaten him to the hunt that he loved so dearly?

"Soni, perhaps I'm getting too old in the mind for any of this." He patted her fondly on the neck and continued down the pathway, glancing uneasily over his shoulder whenever a sudden noise came from behind.

It was after dusk when Link finally returned, at this point, Pelius was certain that his guide had deserted him and had thought of every curse and hex that he could think of. Very immature of him, but he couldn't think of anything else to do to while away his time.

"Well you took you're time," he said sulkily.

Link looked to where Pelius was swinging from a hammock set between two trees. Shrugging, Link removed his bow and quiver, setting them aside with infinite care, "It was harder to track than I suspected."

Pelius couldn't ignore the bloodstains on his friend's tunic and hose. Nodding towards them, he asked, "You get it then?"

Grinning cockily, Link puffed his chest out a little and answered, "Of course. I would have brought something back, but the fur was useless, all matted and dry. And its meat is sinewy and decidedly tough."

Well, at least the shadows were gone from his eyes, Pelius noted. "Nothing is good from a Belua. You should have taken me to guard your back. Or set a trap, or even shared your plans with me. You're too reckless."

"I killed it, didn't I?"

A long pause ensued and then Pelius finally muttered, "You did well." Waving vaguely to the bright fire burning cheerfully, Pelius added, "There is some stew I've made up, you need to eat something, you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet."

Link laughed and shook his head slightly, but set into the stew with vigour. "You're such a father figure, and I'm not just talking about your lost kid. You act like one, even with me."

Pelius snickered a little; he didn't know how he'd react to a son like Link, to any child like Link in general. At the same time, Link was thinking mirthfully, what a poor kid this child would be when it found out that Pelius was its father.

Indeed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Despite the fact that Link had killed the Belua did very little to calm Pelius' nerves. If that monster had come here, who was to say that it hadn't been sent before him to rid of Rhea and their child? It was bad enough that together Rhea and himself had been made into targets, but the fact that his enemy could now possibly know that there was a child, then his child could be the next target. And if that was the case he didn't know what he could or would do.

Something touched into his thoughts, disturbing him greatly, but he wasn't finished contemplating the "what to do's". If Rhea and his child were indeed gone, then he'd have to flee this land before they caught up with him. But there was always the possibility that his child was out there and if that was the case, then he had to find it.

Again, something nudged his person and he flicked it away mentally.

"What the-!"

Pelius' attention was finally drawn away from his musings to where Link was scrambling out of the brush. A smirk played on Pelius' lips and he leaned over his saddle to peer down at Link. "Fall off your horse?"

Link dusted himself and gave Pelius a wary glare, "Pushed off, is more likely."

"I didn't touch you."

"I know." Again, the wary look as he leaped up into Epona's saddle. "But, I was definitely shoved by something."

Pelius thought back, ah yes, it had been him. He was going to have to hold himself in check. It wouldn't do having this mere Hylian figure out what the Aeteritians were really about. Instead he offered weakly for answer, "Perhaps the wind caught you off guard?" He winced at how stupid that sounded, Link was obviously a superb horseman.

But Link surprised him by just nodding his head, "Must have been."

Not for a second did Pelius think that Link was agreeing with him, and he immediately flashed his mental guards up high. Link was still an enigma to him, and he assumed that he would always be coming up with something that would surprise him.

-

"So where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Ok, I did."

"So where are you from again?"

"I already told you, remember?"

This was the banter they kept up for hours on end, making the miles pass all the more quickly to the general relief of both Pelius and Link. In the woods, it was impossible to have the horses go at anything faster that a slow trot lest they injure themselves on hidden dips in the ground. And so they plodded along on shadowed paths until they at last came to the Kokiri Village.

It seemed to Pelius that the village had been dropped into the middle of the forest. There was no forewarning of it coming and he had to blink rapidly to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden flash of light that the clearing let through. It was a peaceful community by the looks of it, small children ran around chasing butterflies and dogs, while adoring parents worked nearby or sat idle in the shade.

A soft smile touched Pelius's lips and he couldn't help feeling his age as he watched a young mother bestow her child a kiss on his cherubic cheek. He felt old. He'd seen this, lived this, grown with it. It was called loving life. The child he was searching for, his lost child, was his first child. And most likely his last. Aeteritians didn't have many children in all their years. Three at most, although his brother seemed to have broken that record by three more, but then, he had married a human. Very fertile creatures.

"We'll spend the night here."

"I wasn't expecting anything else."

Pelius followed Link as he directed Epona to small house. It was raised above the ground and appeared to have had little use for the past months, perhaps even years. It was what Pelius could envision Rhea living in.

Soni snorted and tossed her mane, turning her beautiful head to look behind her. Pelius followed suit and caught two little Kokirans in the act of tugging on Soni's tail. He shooed them away, albeit with a large smile on his face. And the two didn't stay away for long before they returned with more of their little friends.

When they went towards Epona, Link gave them a cold glare, they turned on their heals and ran back to teasing Soni – who took it all in good nature. Sliding off Soni, Pelius pulled out a curry brush from the saddle packs before removing the saddle and gear. Then that aside, he began brushing the sweat and dirt from Soni's flanks and back.

One brave little child watched him with keen interest and after a while tugged on Pelius' sleeve. The child stared up at Pelius with large emerald green eyes and a cherubic face, she pointed to the brush and then to Soni. Pelius handed it over without objection and lifted the girl up so she could get Soni's back. She giggled when Soni turned her head and snuffled at her bare toes.

Beside Pelius, Link snorted with contempt and gave Epona a rather quick brush down before he hastily climbed up a narrow ladder into the small hut above. Sighing, Pelius slid the girl back to the ground and finished the job then let Soni drift free, well aware that she wouldn't wander far.

Pelius took a second to enjoy the view before he ducked into the small building. The inside was small and the furniture just as small, designed by a loving hand for someone of such a stature. Studying the room with little more than a glance, Pelius took the few steps to Link's side. "Link, I can't understand you. What do you have against these people?"

Sullenly, Link shrugged and threw more twigs on the struggling flame. Even that small light, flickering with the slight draft gave Link's features a slightly demonic look and Pelius felt himself pulling away slightly. Link held so many secrets.

"If we're to make this journey at all, we're going to have to do a little more sharing. And I'm not just talking about who's doing the cooking." He tried to put it into jest, but it sounded flat even to his ears.

"Secrets cannot be shared," Link replied dully.

"Secrets can always be told, it simply means that they are no longer secret. Some secrets are best to let lie, but there are always others that should be shared," Pelius reasoned.

"Perhaps these are the type that I will not share!" Link threw back.

For a long while, nothing but the sound of Link snapping sticks and branches angrily could be heard. And even that died down once the fire was big enough to sustain larger pieces of wood.

Link kept the silence beside him, using it as a barrier from Pelius' probing. It was futile, they both knew it, but Pelius didn't push it. Just when Pelius' suspicion that Link would tell all in his own time was about to be looked over again, Link spoke. Almost too quietly for Pelius to hear at first, but it grew with strength just as the flame had done.

"I've seen so much that time cannot let a normal mortal see, I don't understand exactly why I'm the one, but I...but I..." he faltered slightly and frowned, searching for words, "I've recently discovered why I do it. I've never had much of a family, none really. My mother apparently died at birth, I don't know, and I lived in this house since the day I was born, raised by an old woman who had no children of her own. I wanted to fit in, I wanted a part of the world to love me, cheer me on when I walked past them. You understand?" He looked to Pelius with almost pleading eyes and Pelius nodded his understanding.

"I just wanted to be noticed. I protected these peoples of Hyrule for the simple idea that I could make this land love me enough to accept me."

Softly, Pelius said, "I believe you have succeeded beyond that. What you strive for, you will never get; they have seen you do justice to the world here and so they have set you upon a dais where you will be always set apart. Seen as a god of protection and perhaps as other things. But you will always be different."

Link snorted with disgust, glared at Pelius and retorted bitterly, "Well that just threw out a good deal of my reasoning out into the garbage heap."

Smiling, Pelius didn't answer, instead he shuffled over to the edge of the fire and placed a cauldron full of vegetables and chunks of meat over the fire to simmer into a stew. Backing away a bit from the heat of the fire, he looked to Link who was moodily staring out the window. "Thank you for sharing that with me. It gives me a better idea of who I have as a companion. I think it time, that I share of few of my secrets?"

"I would expect no less of you."

"I'd better get started then, I have a lot to tell." He didn't say how long, for it went back into the centuries. "Of course, I'll keep a few of my secrets to myself."

Link shrugged as if in disinterest, but Pelius could see that his body was tense with waiting to hear his story. "Fair enough."

"I'm not from this world," Pelius began.

"I suspected as much."

"I'm from Trinacria."

"The place exists?" Link sat a little straighter and studied Pelius with new eyes.

"Sure."

"I always thought it was legend. The Fregans, they're the greatest heroes that have ever existed. They come from Trinacria, do they not?"

"Yes, but it's not all that. It's also a bitter land full of anger and disease. It is not a pure land anymore." He smiled ruefully and continued, "Once it was filled with these 'heroes' or warriors, but they have all moved on. My wife was Fregan."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're wife."

Puzzled, Pelius asked, "What about her?"

"She is dead, is she not? You said 'was.'"

"I did?" He had not even noticed the word slip out and it made him feel all the more guilty for it. He was assuming that his wife was dead. In his heart, he hoped it was not true, but his mind obviously felt differently.

Link coughed and said, "So why did you come to Hyrule then? Hyrule is no doubt a peaceful land, but you could have chosen many others that are more so."

Pelius took a moment to wonder how Link would know about the multiple worlds that made up the universe, but let it slide. Getting back into the story, he continued, "I'm somewhat familiar with this land. I sent, Rhea, my wife and our unborn child here when we were under attack back in Trinacria."

"And that's why you're here. To look for...them? Do you have any other family?

"I have a brother, but I have not seen him for cent-... for a very long time."

"I wish had family...anyone, it would have given me a base."

Pelius punched Link. Hard. "I've heard enough of that, ok? I get the point. As soon as we find my wife and child, then we'll go searching for your family. I swear by all above that I'll keep to my word."

Link couldn't help but goad Pelius on, "But I really do-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Your brother?" Link prodded.

"I've done enough talking for tonight."


End file.
